Conduct and complete per year two Phase I and two Phase II clinical studies of new anticancer drugs sponsored by the Division of Cancer Treatment (DCT), National Cancer Institute (NCI). Phase I studies will provide the parameters and characteristics of drug toxicity, the maximally tolerated dose, and, where methods are already available, simple clinical pharmacokinetics of serum and urine drug concentrations. Phase II studies will be conducted after the completion of a Phase I study for a specified drug schedule. Phase II studies will provide a statistically significant significant of the magnitude of antitumor activity of antitumor activity of investigational drugs in one or more of the following diseases and, if applicable, specific subtypes: colorectal carcinoma; carcinoma of the lung; carcinoma of the breast; malignant melanoma; acute leukemia; and malignant lymphoma. In addition, on occasion, drug combinations may be evaluated if warranted by a strong data base rationale and if approved by the Project Officer.